Haruhi Suzumiya
Haruhi Suzumiya is the main heroine and title character of the Haruhi Suzumiya ''series of light novels and the anime based on them. She is the leader of the S.O.S Brigade. She is voiced by Aya Hirano in the Japanese version of the anime and Wendee Lee in the English version. Appearance Haruhi has a pale skin tone, big brown eyes and brown hair. At the beginning of the series her hair is long and reaches to about her waist. She always had different hairstyles everyday. However after a talk with Kyon about her hair, she cuts it to just about her shoulders. Haruhi is always seen wearing a orange-yellow ribbon/head band in her hair. Personality Haruhi is a bright, energetic and athletic high-school student. Many male students consider her attractive. She alternates between melancholy and incredible optimism, often unpredictably. Her behavior was considered eccentric, and she had little interest in her classmates, at least until Kyon "convinced" her to form the SOS Brigade. Afterward, she became more mentally stable and gradually connected with schoolmates in club activities. First in Snow Mountain Syndrome and later in The Astonishment of Haruhi Suzumiya, it is mentioned she is good at cooking. Haruhi reveals that the reason why she is good at cooking is due to her mother having "awful taste" and always measuring ingredients and spices by the eye causing every meal she makes to "never taste quite the same each time" so in primary school (elementary school) Haruhi attempted to cook on her own and found that she had somewhat of a natural talent for it and insisted on cooking her own meals ever since. Her mother's low cooking skills are also the reason why Haruhi never brings a lunchbox to school. Interestingly enough, this all of the information Haruhi reveals (with reluctance) about her mother upon mentioning her for the first time other than saying "''She works a lot, and so we help each other out." Kyon criticized Haruhi's tea making skills, noting it was just hot water. Though Haruhi's personality may be described as overpowering, it's useful to say the least. Haruhi has a knack for convincing others to do what she wants. History Haruhi went to the baseball stadium with her parents but her parents disappear & Haruhi was to find strange things in the entire world. Haruhi was in 7th grade in Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody and she's in East Junior High. Modern Day Haruhi made her company named the S.O.S Brigade & join her friends like Mikuru Asahina, Itsuki Koizumi, Kyon & Yuki Nagato for their own powers & fun for her own company. Haruhi & the S.O.S members goes to the Island for their own vacation but Keiichi was murdered by Yutaka. After the case was solved Haruhi was imitating Phoenix Wright for her case solving. Haruhi was activating her powers to closed space after she was jealous the monsters came to kill Haruhi & Kyon that Ryoko did to Kyon but Kyon kisses Haruhi Suzumiya to get back to reality. Powers Haruhi has the ability to create reality (or "data"), but the power is unconscious and she is unaware of it. Just by thinking, she can alter reality. Sometimes this manifests as the ability to make something of her desires truly exist, such as closing off a remote island with fog (to enhance the atmosphere of a murder mystery). When she is overjoyed, her abilities have changed the weather, made animals speak and even changed the orbit of the Earth. Many of her powers are implied in the series and not stated outright. In The Melancholy novel, class president Ryouko Asakura (secretly a humanoid interface) changed the class seating patterns numerous times, but in every instance, Kyon ended up sitting in front of Haruhi. Kyon couldn't understand why he felt the need to attend the SOS Brigade's early meetings. In Mystérique Sign, Yuki Nagato said Haruhi's abilities summoned or awoke a data organism (creating terabytes of data in what seemed like a simple image), and in Wandering Shadow it was implied that Haruhi's abilities summoned another type of data organism. In the first case, Nagato was able to reverse Haruhi's alteration of reality. In Endless Eight, Haruhi's powers created a time loop, which she herself never noticed, nor did most humans, but Kyon, Koizumi and Asahina often did. (Nagato was fully aware of the time loop due to her humanoid interface nature.) Closed Space When her emotions become unstable, she subconsciously creates closed space and celestials which begin to take over the world, destroying things. Agency espers such as Itsuki Koizumi believe it is their duty to destroy the celestials, restoring normal space. Koizumi said that the system was born of "common sense"; Haruhi encloses the celestials in closed space to prevent destruction in the "real world". According to Itsuki Koizumi, Haruhi's powers created espers like himself, time travel and even aliens such as Yuki Nagato. (This is in contrast to time traveler Mikuru Asahina, who vehemently disagrees with this. Nagato stated that her organization, the Integrated Data Sentient Entity, existed even before humanity, which would conflict with Koizumi's statement as well.) Koizumi said that Haruhi has the power to create a new world (destroying the old one in the process) and the "current world" came to exist as a result of Haruhi's power. As a result, some of the Agency believes Haruhi to be a "god". While Koizumi initially said he might agree with this statement, he later admitted to being a skeptic, saying that if she were a god, she could not live in this world without becoming self-aware, but since Suzumiya lives in the world she can alter without noticing, Koizumi concludes that she can only alter the world to a certain extent. He states that Haruhi does not really believe in espers, aliens and time travelers, and they only exist because she subconsciously wishes them to do so. If she ever became aware of them, or other strangeness such as "talking cats", she would recreate the world in such a way that talking cats made sense. Koizumi feared this would "overthrow all the concepts already known to mankind". Koizumi believes that someone granted Suzumiya these powers, but also prevented her from knowing about them. This entity is more likely to be a god. "The reality right now may be a failed product of creation, and perhaps Suzumiya-san was given the mission to amend this flawed world." If the world were recreated, humanity could be wiped out, but this hasn't happened, due to her consciousness leaning toward creation rather than destruction. If her mentality became negative, she might focus on destruction. Koizumi prefers to live in the "current" world despite its problems, as humans would eventually sort them out. Rival esper Kyoko Tachibana believes that Sasaki originally had these powers, and some were mistakenly transferred to Haruhi. She wishes to move these powers back to Sasaki. She and Koizumi strenuously disagree on these beliefs. According to time traveler Mikuru Asahina, "Suzumiya-san does indeed possess the power to change the 'present,' but I don't think she has the ability to reconstruct the world. This world has been this way since the beginning, it's not created by Suzumiya-san." Sasaki has similar abilities, signifying that Haruhi is not the only one with these powers. Esper Kyouko Tachibana believes that Sasaki originally had these powers, but they were "stolen" from her and given to Haruhi instead. Tachibana wishes to recover this power. Creating Alternate Realities Haruhi has the ability to split and recombine reality into two alternate parallels. She demonstrated the ability to subconsciously create a younger copy of herself, Yasumi Watahashi. In The Disappearance Yuki Nagato was able to "steal" Haruhi's abilities, creating yet another reality, although the changes were eventually reversed by previous and future versions of herself, Mikuru Asahina (big) and Kyon. Trivia *A short profile found in the game "The Perplexity of Haruhi Suzumiya" affirms that Haruhi's birthday is on October 8th, her blood type is AB and rates her weight at 44 kg. (97 lbs.). Gallery 20080611_suzumiya.jpg|''Haruhi with long hair'' Haruhi Suzumiya 2.png|''Haruhi's like 'Don't f**k with me' lol'' suzumiya-haruhi_wallpaper.jpg|''Spirit Gun'' the_melancholy_of_haruhi__306_1280.jpg|''Haruhi and her crew'' Suzumiya-Haruhi-being-cute-the-melancholy-of-haruhi-suzumiya-11572844-1024-768.jpg|''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' oh_hell_no_by_erikatsuona-d5r5kjo.jpg|''Haruhi jouning up with the most evil characters in history. Teamin up for World Domination.'' Normal cops33yuki4haruhi3hk.jpg sos.jpg|SOS BRIGADE Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Leaders Category:Manga Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:The Chosen One Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lead Females Category:Tricksters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Namco Heroes Category:Tsundere Category:Chaotic Good Category:Genius Category:Bigger Good Category:The Messiah Category:Deities Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Anti Hero